


Like fire in my veins

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Changkyun loves teasing Kihyun, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Implied Vers, Ki can be showered with praise. as a treat, Kihyun is about Done, Kihyun king of chefs and improvising and everything he makes tastes great, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Soft and Fluffy, Teasing, They love each other so much, Top Yoo Kihyun, Vibrators, changki rise, changkyun is a little shit, cooking together...well, he's also whipped but shh, shifting povs like always bc I'm weak and unprofessional, wet and messy and they're both at fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang
Summary: Kihyun was so nice, letting him sleep, buying groceries, coming back to his apartment and waking him up all boyfriend-y, offering to cook for him. Changkyun loves him for it, and decided he's going to help him out in the kitchen, to show his appreciation.Changkyun totally, only, wanted to help out.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Like fire in my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/gifts).



> Tis a very very very very very very very very very late birthday fic. But I hope it still turned out good. I don't usually write dynamics like these but I wanted to try
> 
> Bi helped me a bit with this fic, go check [her fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiloved) out
> 
> Also it's been a long while since I had this much trouble finding a title

  
  


"Kiiii."

"Hmmm…"

"Kiiiiiiiii."

"Yeah, what is it…?" 

Changkyun looks at the back of his head and bends forward a bit to see Kihyun still staring at the recipe and the grocery receipt, deeply lost in thought in how he's going to start making lunch. It's cute, and adorable, and Changkyun's heart swells every time he sees the small pout his boyfriend does when he's concentrating hard. But Kihyun came back 20 minutes ago and is sitting on their couch for 15 by now, having asked Changkyun to put the groceries away as he's planning in his head how to start. Changkyun gladly helps him make dinner, either by keeping him company or entertaining him or actually helping out, but only if Kihyun actually Starts making food. 

Sighing as Kihyun still isn't done apparently, he drops his upper body over the back of the couch next to Kihyun and stares at him from below. Kihyun doesn't even flinch. Changkyun sighs again. 

"Kiiiiiiihyuuuuuunnnnnnniiieeeeee." He drags the name out, flicking his long sleeve away so he can poke with his left hand at Kihyun's cheeks, his ear, his neck. And stays at his neck and lightly taps it with his fingers, gauging Kihyun's reaction. Which was an unconscious tilting of his head to bare more of the skin, and Changkyun can't help smiling at that. 

"Yes, Changkyun, wait a moment…" he responds belatedly, eyes sweeping over the screen on the tablet where he has the recipe open, and Changkyun decides that they can figure it out together _while_ they actually make food.

He starts tapping at his neck more and sees Kihyun's eyebrow twitch. Hiding a smile in the couch cushions he is still half smushed into, he puts a little more force into one hit and it startles Kihyun so much that he reels back with wide eyes, clutching the tablet for dear life. 

"Let's figure it out together but let's start already, I'm hungryyy, hyung." 

Kihyun blinks at him for a bit, at the strange position he's in, and then looks at the clock. 

"Oh, yeah, you're right, sorry, Kyunnie. I'll start now."

And he gets up and walks into the kitchen. Changkyun stays bend over the couch and has a spark of an idea that he's not sure yet he wants to act up on, but his mouth acts faster than his brain and he calls out, kicking his legs slightly: 

"I'm gonna help you, ‘kay?" 

He hears Kihyun utter a "Huh?", probably not having heard what Changkyun yelled into the cushions and there's footsteps back towards the living room again that stop all at once. Changkyun bites hard on his lip to contain his grin, a shiver running down his back. He swears he can feel Kihyun's eyes on the back of his bare thighs like flames licking at him. 

He waits one, two, three seconds and then heaves himself up in one graceful moment, adjusting his green oversized sweater over his underwear and grins at Kihyun, whose wide eyes are still on his legs and then snap back up to him. 

"I said, I'm gonna help you, okay?" 

Kihyun looks at him, blinks twice, cheeks red, and then swallows and says with a deliberately steady voice "Sure." And turns around again to pad into the kitchen. 

Changkyun looks after him, at the jeans that are hugging his butt and legs so nicely, and sighs, fiddling with his sleeves falling over his hands. 

_Guess I'm in that kind of mood today, huh._

He evaluates himself for a short moment, feels how his stomach flutters at his own thoughts, and humming lowly he follows Kihyun into the kitchen.

He literally has no idea what Kihyun even wants to make for lunch, he was woken up by him after he returned from grocery shopping and then Changkyun helped with putting some of the groceries away while half asleep, face puffy and body still sleep warm in his sleep clothes. Currently, Kihyun looks a little rigid, grabbing a cutting board and the pan a little too tightly, but when he takes a knife with white knuckles Changkyun fears a little bit for his life, so he quickly sidles up beside him and gives him a quick kiss on his tense jaw. 

"What delicious meal will we be making, Ki-hyun-ie-hyung-ie?" 

It always makes Kihyun snort a laugh when Changkyun deliberately makes his voice higher and acts cute, but the tension does dissipate from his shoulders. Turning his head he kisses Changkyun back, just a soft press of lips, and Changkyun softly rubs at his neck where he hit him before. 

"I'm making pasta, and since you haven't been eating anything decent lately, I'm making the sauce from scratch with lots, lots-" he emphasizes the word by nipping at Changkyun's nose, grinning when he scrunches it up and pulls away, "-lots of vegetables." 

"Good thing I like them, then." 

Kihyun's eyes crinkle and then he goes to the fridge where Changkyun had put away the meat, but he's definitely relaxed again now, and Changkyun rolls a bit forward and back on his bare feet. The tiles are cold against them, but he doesn't really mind, still trying to figure out whether he wants to play with Kihyun during lunch making or not. 

It's so _tempting,_ after all. 

Feeling soft though watching Kihyun squint his eyes against the light of the fridge puts those thoughts temporarily on hold and Changkyun turns to the dividing counter where the paper bag with the vegetables is waiting. 

The first thing in the bag that catches his eye shatters his resolve to not tease for the moment in an instant. "From scratch, huh."

Kihyun levels him with a look over his shoulder, cheeks totally _not_ turning red at how Changkyun shakes the sauce mix in his hand with a wide grin. 

"For you, using a sauce mix is already luxury."

Changkyun’s grin simply grows wider. 

“Luckily for me, everything you make would be the most luxurious five star meal, correct?” 

Kihyun puffs up his chest, rolling his shoulder the way he does when he’s feeling especially confident, and mutters a “That’s right” while shuffling more things around. Letting the package fall onto the counter Changkyun grabs the tomatoes, bell peppers and onions and carries them over to Kihyun, spreading them out next to the stove so they can get ready for the infamous Kihyun style pasta tomato sauce (secret ingredient: a sauce mix). The tablet with the recipe is already propped up against the wall, far away from the stove and cutting board. 

Kihyun is in the middle of rolling up his sleeves (Changkyun watching him do it without even being consciously aware of it) when he suddenly halts and looks at the younger, blinking as if suddenly remembering he is there as well. Changkyun just lazily looks up at him, raising his eyebrows. A moment later and Kihyun gets another board to put next to his own and pats it, inviting Changkyun to join him in making food. 

He happily grabs the bundle of onions and starts peeling one. From the corner of his eyes he sees Kihyun make an aborted motion, but there’s no intervention. Only an almost inaudible inhale, and then Kihyun tells him, “Roll up your sleeves, too.” 

Peeling two onions is an easy affair, the both of them have been cooking together from time to time ever since Kihyun offered to cook for him whenever he’s over and Changkyun only accepted one the condition that he was allowed to help. Sure, he is no Hyunwoo nor Hoseok but he _is_ able to help, and it also helped them grow closer.

While Kihyun is spicing up the minced meat, Changkyun starts cutting the onions, sniffling almost as soon as he sliced the first one in half. For a while he is able to blink back tears, but when he starts with the second the smell really hits him and he has to tilt his head back. Kihyun of course notices and starts to laugh at him, fondly. 

“Aww, baby, is it that bad?”

“Jus’ peachy,” Changkyun snivels, shaking his head when he feels the tears overflowing, only succeeding in making them roll down his cheeks all that much faster. 

Kihyun snickers, and leans over to press a kiss against his wet skin. 

“You’re doing great.”

“I know, I don’t even have to be able to see to cut up these bastards.”

“Wait, you what--” 

The playful tone instantly vanishes from Kihyun’s voice when Changkyun blindly brings the knife down, and through blurry eyes he spots some horribly demolished pieces of onion. Kihyun has becomes stock-still, hands halfway raised in the air, “scandalized” rolling off him in waves. 

“Don’t _ever_ do that again--!”

“Do what, this?”

Vision pretty much cleared again Changkyun takes one look at Kihyun’s face and the want to tease him rushes through him like exhaleration on stage. He positions the knife near his fingers and swiftly cuts the onion in a curved line, making sure he doesn’t hurt himself but that doesn’t stop Kihyun from assuming that he totally _would._

“NO, Changkyun, you--!” Kihyun firmly but carefully takes the knife out of his hands and Changkyun lets him easily, moving around him and grinning slightly as the older’s nostrils flare and his eyes are wide open. He puts on an open expression when they snap to him. 

“You don’t play around when you have a knife in your hand, never, _ever_ , you know this!”

Changkyun pouts at him. 

“I wasn’t playing around, hyung--”

“You _totally_ were--!”

“I couldn’t see very well--”

“You don’t cut stuff when you can’t see--!”  
“I only wanted to help--”

"Changkyun." Kihyun sighs out with thinly veiled exasperation, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. The boy in question just give a faux questioning hum, blinking big eyes innocently at his hyung when he looks at him again, and Kihyun soundlessly exhales. 

"I appreciate you wanting to help, but maybe--" he stops talking when Changkyun leans towards him, hands clasped in front, but doesn't let himself be deterred for long, "--maybe I should take care of cutting things. And you just. Wait until I'm finished with that, alright?"

Changkyun grins at him again, eyes eagerly following the bob of his throat when Kihyun's gaze falls to his mouth and he swallows. 

"Whatever you say Kihyunnie, the kitchen is your kingdom."

The fire from earlier simmers just behind Kihyun's eyes. Changkyun wants to stoke it further, wants to know whether he can control it or whether it will grow beyond his control. 

Kihyun walks around him to the sink to wash his hands, throwing him a look that warns him off even thinking of touching the knife again. Changkyun simply waits patiently until he is finished. Smoothly switching places, Changkyun scrubbing his hands in the sink to get the onion smell off them, Kihyun moves towards the stove and prepares the pan with the olive oil Changkyun didn’t even know he owned. “Just, how about you _fry_ the onions and then the meat, while I take care of cutting the veggies, alright?” 

“Aye, chef.” 

Kihyun clearly can’t help himself and snorts at Changkyun’s reply, and the tension in the air lifts. The younger dries his hands and takes Kihyun's place in front of the stove, but just as he carefully pours the cut up onions into the hot oil, earning a satisfying sizzle, Kihyun quickly turns to the paper bag again and comes back with a few small containers of spices.

“Before I forget, use one or two of these for the meat too.”  
Changkyun frowns at them, not recognizing any of the names, and just starts to stir the onions.

“I don’t know any of these though, Ki.”

“That’s fine, just select some, not all though. It’ll be fine.”

Kihyun grabs the first bell pepper out of the package and washes it, and Changkyun carefully takes the assortment of green spices and puts it next to the meat where he can’t knock anything over. After a moment of consideration he slowly adds the meat into the pan, making sure he doesn’t miss anything. Once that’s done he stirs everything together and starts to work on frying everything properly, how he has seen Kihyun do a bunch of times before. 

For a while they work silently like this, Changkyun inspecting the extra spices by smelling them one by one and selecting a few he thinks would fit nicely into the sauce. He doesn’t ask Kihyun since he apparently trusts him enough with that decision, but he does see him smile from the corner of his eyes.

When none of the meat is pink anymore he reduces the heat and lets everything simmer, instead focusing again on what Kihyun is doing. 

He is watching him cut up the bell pepper, feeling soft at the domestic atmosphere they have going on, sweeping his eyes from the sure handling of the knife to the way his upper arms look in the loose button up he had thrown on when he went out this morning, to admire his beautiful side profile, how his soft brown hair falls around his eyes that have the slightest bit of eyeshadow on them because he has been working just as hard as Changkyun lately and their eye bags are very real. His sharp nose, the endearing pout of his lips as he concentrates, his chin crinkling the slightest bit, a neck vein appearing whenever he exerts strength to cut--

Changkyun's eyes widen and his blood starts to run hotter as he sees a small red spot where he hit Kihyun before, when they were on the couch. He zeroes in on the area, just a subtle discoloration, and the sudden urge to make it more red is almost overwhelmingly strong. 

He has to consciously remind himself that Kihyun is currently handing a _very big, very sharp, very dangerous_ knife, but instead of that clearing up his thoughts about teasing Kihyun more, it makes his breath hitch and he forcibly turns away from his boyfriend to calm himself down. 

He's failing miserably, just glaring into his adjacent living room like it is the cause of world poverty, clenching onto the dividing counter that serves as a barrier between kitchen and living room. 

Stupid Kihyun, making him want to tease him all the time. 

Changkyun is so busy staring angrily into space with heat rising to his ears that he doesn't notice that Kihyun finished cutting up the bell peppers, washing his hands and then moving towards him. The younger startles a little as he feels the presence next to him but before he can think to react in any way, firm hands gently grab onto his hips and slowly move him away from the counter, where, he notices, he blocked Kihyun's access to the sauce mix. 

A flush rises to his face as, instead of letting go of him, Kihyun reaches around him to grab the packages, briefly resting his chin on his shoulder, and then he maneuvers Changkyun back into his original position, dropping a quick kiss to his neck and then going back to the stove, humming innocently. 

Changkyun feels warm and fuzzy and giddy from the care but also the manhandling and his dick butts into his rational thoughts saying that it wouldn't mind more handling in general. 

And there’s not a doubt in Changkyun’s head that Kihyun did that completely on purpose, for one because he wanted to and for another it was payback for all of Changkyun’s teasing.

Well, payback for a payback it is. 

With determination running through him he turns around, watching Kihyun again, though this time he’s almost directly behind him and can observe the muscles of his back. With every movement of his arms his shoulder blades subtly move under his shirt and it’s mesmerizing, the fabric hugging his torso so nicely, almost tensing at points where he has gotten wider through all his workout. He’s stronger now and Changkyun can see it in the way he holds himself. 

It makes flustering him all the more rewarding. 

As smoothly as a cat, as his friends have started calling him, he slides up right behind Kihyun, eyes fixated on the back of his neck, nicely framed by a fresh undercut. They both love running their fingers over the short hairs, Kihyun always melting slightly whenever Changkyun does it. He’s sensitive there, doesn’t really let anyone touch him and Changkyun cherishes to be the one that’s allowed. And, also takes advantages of it.

There’s an inhale, Kihyun probably sensing him and preparing to tell him off but his words get audibly caught in his throat when Changkyun leans close and lightly runs his nose across the edge of his hairline. Kihyun freezes in place, not breathing at all, and Changkyun lets his breath wash over him, suppressing a smirk at the resulting shiver and goosebumps appearing on his neck. 

A dark blush is radiating heat against his lips and he softly kisses him too, receiving a gasp and a strangled sound that could have been the beginning of his name, but he doesn’t let up. He licks with just the tip of his tongue just before the short hairs, tasting and smelling the light sweat breaking out across Kihyun’s body whenever he gets teased like this and he loves it, loves affecting him with just this little bit, loves when he gets him to shiver and gasp and whine--

Kihyun abruptly swirls around, one hand still on the counter grasping the knife tightly in his hand, and he’s glaring at Changkyun with that beautiful flush on his cheeks.

Changkyun’s dick twitches again.

“ _Changkyun_.” 

Kihyun hisses his name through clenched teeth, eyes glittering in the midday light filtering through the kitchen window. He feels his own body warming up and can’t help himself, he smirks at his irritated boyfriend even though his heart has started to pound faster. 

“Ki?”

Kihyun sets his jaw at his questioning tone, but even though he looks two seconds away from throwing Changkyun out of the apartment, the corner of his mouth twitches, like he finally figured out what’s going in. Which makes the younger’s blood run even hotter. 

“You said you were hungry, so stop bothering me, it won’t make the food cook faster.”

There’s a witty retort on the tip of his tongue but it gets cut off by loud sizzling coming from the stove. He briefly tears his eyes away from Kihyun to check whether it is urgent and deems it safe, but when he looks back Kihyun’s still boring his own gaze into him and all of a sudden he feels way too hot in just a sweater and underwear. His dick is actually starting to get hard now and this is not how things were meant to go, not yet. 

Another sizzling and Kihyun pins him with a last look, telling him “Stay there,” with a too steady voice for Changkyun’s liking, and goes to stir the meat and onions. And Changkyun turns back around against the dividing counter, again glaring into his poor living room, gritting his teeth in an attempt to calm down.

Damn. Kihyun.

Kihyun moves behind him, going back to what he was doing before, Changkyun assumes, and the clanking of the knife on the counter after a moment tells him he finished with the bell peppers. Taking a deep breath he tries his best to compose himself, willing his dick to calm down, and turns back around. Indeed, Kihyun is currently adding the bell peppers into the pan, a fresh smell soon joining the savory one from the meat and onions, and Changkyun’s stomach emits a growl. His boyfriend chuckles, not looking at him, not taking note of the intensity of the gaze Changkyun bores into his side.

“I saved some bells to snack, if you want.” He motions with his chin to the cutting board, where indeed a small bowl sat filled, and Changkyun manages to rip his eyes away from him and takes the step towards the bells, popping a couple into his mouth, still willing his boner away. 

Kihyun stirs the contents of the pan for a bit longer, switches the heat lower, and then moves back towards the tomatoes, Changkyun swiftly getting out of his way. He still gets a _look,_ a quiet warning to not do anything weird anymore, which he effortlessly interprets as a dare but still takes two more steps away, munching the bells. 

The last thing on the list for a healthy tomato sauce featuring a sauce mix, are the fresh tomatoes. 

Kihyun immediately gets to work, washing the tomatoes in the sink and spreading them out around the cutting board, beginning to cleanly cut them into quarters one by one. His left hand is stained red just after the first few ones, a sight that fans the heat in Changkyun’s stomach hotter and hotter with each piece, his flimsy control slipping through his fingers like sand, each precise slice of Kihyun’s knife spreads the tomato juice all over the cutting board and his skin and it drives the younger absolutely _wild._

He moves forward before he even realizes.

Kihyun reaches for the next tomato and Changkyun swoops in from the side and snatches it right away from under his fingers, dancing away with his prize, eyes never leaving his boyfriend to see his reaction. Kihyun still has his hand outstretched and very visibly takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for a brief moment, and then reaches for the next one.

Changkyun pops the tomato in his mouth and barely even registers the taste, all of his attention on the other boy. 

The air is thick with tension, like any moment the next strike of Kihyun’s knife could cut right through it.

Changkyun burns.

He slithers to Kihyun’s back, already reaching over his shoulder again because he simply can’t help himself, when Kihyun’s left hand shoots out, fingers stained red by tomato juice closing over his wrist and holding almost painfully firm. For a tense moment they stay like this, Changkyun spotting the way his right hand is clenched around the knife, doing his utmost best to swallow his exhilarated grin, heart beating so fast he feels it in his throat. Kihyun’s neck vein is pulsing, and his expression is so forcibly calm it’s really, really difficult not to grin in his face. 

“What are you doing, Changkyun?” Fox-like eyes staring at him from the side. Changkyun schools his expression into a neutral, innocent one, widening his own eyes ever so slightly and pouts the tiniest bit: 

“I only wanted another bell pepper.” 

Kihyun tightly exhales, tightening his grip around his wrist before letting go, smearing tomato over his skin. Changkyun leans forward, blindly grabbing around for the small bowl next to the tomatoes and then pulls back, both of them not breaking eye contact. 

“Thanks, _hyung.”_ And because the narrowing of Kihyun’s eyes excites him way too much, he licks at his soiled wrist, long sleeve dangling from his elbow. 

His eyes fall to Kihyun’s throat when he swallows, the red spot taunting him.

“Go take care of the pan.” Kihyun orders, swiftly turning back with his jaw firmly set . 

Changkyun hum, jerks his right arm out to get his sleeve out of the way and impulsively flicks Kihyun’s neck in the process. His reward is a flash of sharp teeth as Kihyun grits them, but nothing more than that. 

Changkyun _burns._

He sees the spot turning a more intense red already and it makes him bold, the thrill of knowing that Kihyun could snap any moment has his breath coming faster. He absentmindedly stirs around in the pan, watching from the corner of his eyes how Kihyun finishes with the tomatoes and goes to wash his hands. 

_You can still Not do it, Changkyun._

He wonders whether it'd frustrate Kihyun more if he stopped playing this little game. Whether he'd get a quip, a witty remark from him, or whether Kihyun would just kiss him softly before announcing that the food is ready. Changkyun feels still soft from sleeping in, a spark dancing in his veins from riling up Kihyun that doesn't necessarily needs to be taken care of. 

But he also can't ignore how his heart beats faster seeing Kihyun grip the knife firmly and securely and cut up everything into neat little pieces. 

He doesn't know what exactly he prefers in this moment and would actually like some kind of hint from Kihyun what _he_ wants, but he knows he won't get that. For that he'd need to ask and Kihyun would surely make him pay for annoying him while making food. Changkyun is the only one allowed to do that, but even that favoritism only lets him get away with so far. 

Kihyun brings the tomatoes over to the stove and Changkyun dutifully moves out of his way, watching him add them into the pan and mixing it all together.

"Changkyun, can you bring me the salt and pepper, please?" 

Changkyun hums and goes to pop another piece of bell pepper into his mouth, passing by Kihyun's back and flicking the red spot again. Kihyun's shoulders immediately go up and he emits a small, startled "Ack!", putting the spatula down (of course he wouldn't throw it down in surprise) and holding the back of his hand to the stinging spot. He whirls around to Changkyun with wide eyes and furrowed brows but reels back as he almost smashes his face into the spices Changkyun holds up for him, chewing slowly. 

Kihyun stares at him and Changkyun stares back. 

There's now a wild intensity in Kihyun’s eyes that hadn’t even been there when Changkyun was bent over the couch.

Kihyun slowly takes the two glass cylinders from him, still maintaining eye contact, and says with a deliberate level voice “Thank you, Changkyun.” It makes Changkyun want to break his composure for real. 

Kihyun turns around and puts the glasses down on the counter, next to where a few tomatoes were left, opening them up. He always prefers to have everything open already so that the cooking process will go faster and smoother. 

Changkyun doesn’t move away again this time, he stays close to Kihyun, almost glued to his side, watching his every move. He is very aware of the fine line he is walking right now, sees it in Kihyun’s clenched jaw, his prominent neck vein. He wants to find out so very badly whether he can make him snap.

The contents of the pan look and smell absolutely mouthwatering by this point, Kihyun doing some kind of fancy pan twisting and twirling, keeping it all under control with the spatula, the intensity of his intense stare probably enough to boil water. He is always working hard, giving his all.

And so easy to tease when he’s all riled up.

Changkyun knows Kihyun will reach for the last tomatoes. He didn’t cut them up earlier because he likes to snack while waiting for the food to be ready. And Changkyun _knows_ that the food is almost ready, and that he should probably put a stop to his game now and let Kihyun finish. It can continue after eating, and he _is_ hungry and bouncy for the delicious meal his boyfriend made him after all. But at this point, he _needs_ to know where Kihyun put the limit. 

He sees him reaching for a tomato and his own hand shoots out, without thinking any more about it, intending to grab it right from underneath his fingers again because apparently all his impulse control has disintegrated into dust.

As such, as he watches himself do it, he knows, feels it, is starkly aware: he _shouldn’t_ have done it. 

His hand bumps into the salt and pepper glasses and knocks them over: luckily they don’t roll off the counter but the force of his hand sends quite an impressive spray of white and black all over the stove top. 

Time freezes together with Changkyun’s body.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Kihyun slowly turn around. And he knows he should look at him, show him he is Very Sorry for having made a mess and that he will clean it up at once - but as he glances into his boyfriend’s face his blood runs cold and then _hot_ and _down_ , burning in his groin as Kihyun stares him down with a blank, stone-hard face. 

He has fucked up now. _Really_ gone too far now. 

Kihyun grabs his wrist too fast for Changkyun to react, grabbing the opposite shoulder with his other hand and turns him around in one swift moment. Changkyun is momentarily disoriented, not having expected Kihyun to move _that_ fast, but then he feels himself being pushed towards the opposite counter and he stumbles, bare feet accidentally slipping over Kihyun's socks. The grip around his wrist tightens and the hand on his shoulder goes to the back of his neck and forces him forward and down until his chest lays flat with the smooth surface. 

His breath is really coming fast now, an exhilarated half smile on his lips that freezes as Kihyun kicks at his feet and wedges his knees between his legs, spreading them, his crotch so close to Changkyun's butt and barely not touching him. But before Changkyun can do another reckless thing, like bucking his hips backwards to check whether Kihyun is hard himself, his boyfriend bends over him and concentrates all of his weight on where he is holding him down. 

And fuck, Kihyun's hands have always been so firm and _strong_. 

"Changkyunnie."

Kihyun's voice holds a melody that sings into your soul. Even now, just his nickname spoken in a controlled, steady voice, it sounds calming, peaceful, despite the storm Changkyun feels raging in Kihyun's veins, just beneath his skin. It makes his dick twitch and leak almost instantly. 

Changkyun concentrates too much on getting his breathing under control than actually answering, and after a few seconds the hand on the back of his neck clenches hard and has him whimpering involuntarily. 

“Ye-yes, hyung?”

There’s no immediate answer and Changkyun tries to figure out where to put his free hand, when suddenly there’s a mouth right beside his ear.

“Are you trying to tell me something by annoying me like this?”

Kihyun’s voice has a full-body shiver wrecking the younger. His free arm twitches by his side, fingers scrambling along the edge of the counter he is barely not pressed into, unsure of where to put it, all while reminding himself to _answer_. 

"N-no…" he trails off as he feels Kihyun leaning away, thoughts screaming at him to say more, to explain himself, to appease him. "I just wanted to help you make food and you were also so tense so I tried to relax you-" 

"Don't act like you aren't the reason I am tense in the first place, baby." 

Changkyun shivers again at Kihyun's tone, coming from above him, exhilaration running through him and rapidly filing his head with images that he is increasingly absolutely okay with after all. And it pushes him to continue. 

"Just wanted to help, Kihyunnie," his wrist gets squeezes tightly at that in warning and his blood is rushing in his ears, "so we can eat faster, that's all."

"Help me?" Kihyun pushes out through gritted teeth, fire running through Changkyun's veins, "You mean standing constantly in my way and distracting me and _slowing down_ the process of making food for _you?"_

Oh he is _pissed_. 

Kihyun lets go of his neck, but before Changkyun can even think to miss the firm heat, the hand dives under his shirt and finds the hem of his underwear that he pulls down in one swoop over his butt, harshly scraping it over Changkyun's already hard dick, and that, yeah, alright, Changkyun's fine with that, more than fine, right in this moment he decides that yes, he won't mind getting fucked for messing with Kihyun, _not at all._

"You could've been a great help, Kyunnie, if you just stayed _still_."

Changkyun is panting lightly, words getting stuck in his throat as Kihyun wrestles his underwear down more, and he lets out a sharp gasp when that same hand suddenly closes around his dick, a thumb and forefinger pinching the tip. Changkyun whines, instinctively trying to get away but Kihyun presses even harder down on his wrist over his back, pushing air out from his lungs.

“Got nothing more than whines in your defense now?”

He tries to reply but Kihyun squeezes his dick firmly, sliding his fingers over his wet tip, shattering his weak attempts at formulating coherent thoughts.

“That’s what I thought.”

Changkyun squirms, feet sliding on the tiles, all his blood rushing down to where Kihyun keeps teasing him, pumping him slow and slick.

“You’ve really worked yourself up, haven’t you, Kyunnie, you’re already so wet and making a mess.” He’s spreading his precome all over his dick, the slide becoming slippery and Changkyun wants to thrust into his fist so badly, chase the sensation but Kihyun is still holding him down and the frustration of it all just makes him so much harder. 

But then Kihyun takes his hand away, wiping it on his hip and leaving the skin there sticky, hiking his shirt further up around his hips. Changkyun slumps a bit over the counter, swallowing the whine building in his throat. 

“Can’t… really help it, when there’s such a tempting man in my kitchen.”

Kihyun snorts, swatting at his butt lightly but Changkyun doesn’t give him the satisfaction of reacting to that, suppressing his gasp.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere right now, my darling boyfriend.”  
“Flattery will get me everywhere with you.”

The hand around his arm tightens and pushes him more against the counter at that.

“Don’t push your luck, baby…” Kihyun murmurs, reaching over into one of the paper bags and pulling out a big bottle of lube. And despite the warning, Changkyun really can't help himself with the arousal and excitement making him buzz all over. 

"Aww, you bought lube."

"Well, you've spectacularly used up your last bottle yesterday," Kihyun replies, annoyance but also slight exasperation audible in his voice. 

"Gotta be careful."

"You made a _mess_."

"You wanna tell me _you_ didn't like it?" Changkyun is barely capable of proper sentences anymore and they barely even started but it's Kihyun and you can't Not tease Kihyun. 

There is a short bout of silence and then the click of the bottle resounds between them. 

"You really shouldn't be so quippy when you're in a position like now, don't you think, _Changkyunnie?_ " 

And before Changkyun can dig his grave deeper and respond there's a swall of cold gel descending onto his butt, dragging slowly over and between his cheeks, tickling his skin and making him squirm and gasp. 

"Hold still, because if anything drips onto the floor I will make you clean it up."

“As if you would allow that to happen anyways.”

“This is not my apartment, Changkyun, but you can gladly try me if you want.”

Changkyun has to bite down hard on his bottom lip, lest he makes matters even worse for him though he can’t help but want to go on and on because he loves it when he gets Kihyun like this, when he teases out this side of him that he is shy to show.

Kihyun leisurely starts to gather up the lube only to smear it all over his crack, catching the dollops that threaten to run to his thighs at the last second and lathers his cheeks with them, not inserting any fingers but liberally coating his skin and it's infuriating as much as it fans his arousal. And then, all of a sudden, Kihyun kicks his feet even further apart, shattering the balance Changkyun had been trying to uphold. His lower stomach presses against the edge of the counter this way and he scrambles to get his footing back, and _of course_ Kihyun uses this moment to slide his first finger in. 

Changkyun chokes back his groan, the slide so wet and easy with all the lube Kihyun slathered on him, moving instinctively away from the intrusion but jerks back as the counter edge digs harder into his body, back onto the finger, Kihyun meeting him halfway and punching his moans right out of him. 

He lets his forehead fall onto the counter with a soft thump, panting. Kihyun chuckles above him.

“You’re easy when you’re all riled up, Kyunnie.”

“I’m… not easy-- ah!” 

Kihyun has shoved a second finger into him and doesn’t give him any reprieve before he starts moving them at a quick pace, his shit-eating grin audible in his voice.

“Say that again?” 

Changkyun can't hold back the needy " _hmnngh!"_ as Kihyun leans over him, gluing himself onto his back and shoving his fingers even deeper in the process. 

"You love teasing but when you're the one getting teased it only takes the bare minimum to have you pliant, doesn't it, Kyunnie?" 

Kihyun speaks the words so casually into the crook of his neck, running his lips over his skin that Changkyun shivers with every brush of the soft flesh. It's always been a contest between the two of them to exploit the other's sensitive neck to the best of their abilities, and as good as Changkyun is at reducing Kihyun into a stammering, moaning mess, he will always be the quicker of the two to succumb to his neck getting teased. 

And of course Kihyun would never not use it to his advantage. 

Kihyun's hand presses against Changkyun's butt and pushes him more against the counter, fingers just shy of where his prostate is, and Changkyun would have whined at the pressure if there hadn't been teeth ghosting over where his neck meets his shoulders and instead he chokes on a gasp, flinching away but nowhere to go. A deep chuckle, and then suddenly a hot tongue licks over his ear, his shoulder shooting up to shield himself but he’s helpless against Kihyun in this position. 

He can’t help but whine, after all, as Kihyun refuses to let up, and mean as his hyung is he bites down on the shell of his ear the moment he presses shortly into his prostate and Changkyun wails. 

“Ssshh, baby, when you’re losing it already this early it won’t be much fun, now would it…” 

A sudden bout of clarity pierces through the fog of pleasure mulling his thoughts, realization that Kihyun has been fingerfucking him good and hard with his _non-dominant_ hand the entire time, awareness that there must be a small puddle of precome from his dick on the floor by now, the need to feel that Kihyun is just as hard and wanting as he is, a memory… 

“K-Ki, the, aah, food, what about-- aAH!” 

The fingers press in deep again, massaging his walls, and Changkyun simply can’t pretend anymore, he sags in on himself and moans loudly, pleasure coursing white-hot through him. 

Distinctly he hears Kihyun hum, words barely registering in his mind.

“Hmm, you’re right, what to do…“ 

Kihyun doesn't move for a moment, holding still, causing Changkyun to automatically stop panting with how in tune he is currently with every action he senses from Kihyun, and then the fingers inside his ass leave him while the hand pressing down on his back gives a warning subtle push again. That doesn't stop his startled gasp, but he knows when he's being expected to better stay still.

Kihyun holds him down for a couple more seconds before that hand also disappears and then the entire warm body behind him seems to just vanish. Before Changkyun's thoughts can rearrange themselves enough to realize he should probably stay quiet too, he already lifted his head and panted "Ki-?", which results in a quick but firm slap across his butt. 

"Don't say a word, don't move. I'll be right back."

With those words Kihyun moves away, into the direction of the hallway, and Changkyun's head falls back down onto the counter, suppressing a groan. The arm that had been held over his back the entire time slides to his side, aching and pulsing where he can still feels Kihyun’s fingers, but he pays it no mind. He's hard, he's sweaty, he's trembling from the excitement and anticipation and giddiness flows through him. 

They haven't played in _so long_. It had been Kihyun's exam months which mostly consisted of the man barging into Changkyun's apartment and whining for hugs and kisses and cuddles, with the occasional gentle lovemaking, and who was Changkyun to deny his boyfriend? Kihyun is just too adorable pouting up at him all wrapped up in a large blanket, cheeks flushed and eyes droopy from exhaustion. He is helpless when it comes to him, after all. 

Currently it's Changkyun turn, he has a few exams, but not nearly as much as Kihyun had, so he demanded Kihyun to rest and recover while he's studying for his own. But now that he's pretty much finished with everything and Kihyun seems to have rested a lot too and gained energy again… 

_Just what has he planned?_

Upon hearing footsteps returning Changkyun tries in vain to not shiver in delight. 

“Got a surprise for you, baby, since you deemed it fit to surprise me constantly today.” 

Changkyun gulps audibly, staying still. He feels Kihyun’s eyes burning into his flushed skin, all while the older boy reaches for the still open lube again. His gaze like a flame, licking at him all over. 

A soft palm gently lands on the small of his back, just shy from the swell of his butt, and although the touch was but a caress he still jumps, gasping in shock. Kihyun chuckles under his breath.

“You’re doing good, Kyunnie,” he murmurs, taking his hand away and Changkyun doesn’t know what he’s doing but the anticipation together with the brief comfort has his heart thumping loudly in his chest. 

“Hold on to the counter.” A gentle order even with the smile audible in his voice again, and Changkyun flails with his arms a bit, hands slipping on his sleeves as he tries to get a good grip around the edge. 

Kihyun steps closer again and unceremoniously starts pushing something into him, his already slick hole getting even more lathered in lube as Kihyun pushes the object further in.

And then he swiftly pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his skin _again_ , his “There we go” sounding so sweet, so _innocent,_ as if he isn’t the reason Changkyun is currently making a mess against his own countertop. 

“I did come here to make lunch for you so I’ll go back to doing that now.”  
Changkyun freezes.

“But, Changkyun, do make sure…”

Dread and arousal rushes through his veins.

“…to not come.”

And the goddamn _vibrator_ Kihyun has shoved into him goes off. 

“Haaah!” 

Changkyun grips the counter for dear life, desperately trying to keep his legs from giving out. He was already so worked up before but this, this is hell now. He is shaking out of his skin, low whines constantly escaping him no matter how much he tries to hold them in, and it's _maddening, torturous,_ how Kihyun just moves back to the stove and puts the sauce together, the sizzling drowning out the sound of the vibrator but of course the feeling wouldn't go away the same way and Changkyun thinks he's going _crazy_. 

The ache between his legs grows worse and worse with every passing minute, Kihyun stirring the sauce a distinct noise in the back of his mind but one he can’t escape from, almost mocking him for his current situation. He wants to rut forward, make his sweater slip down so he has some sort of touch on his weeping dick, wants to grind against the counter wall but he doesn’t trust his legs to keep him up. He is stuck with nowhere to go and only himself to blame. 

Tears of pleasure burn his eyes and for the second time today he cries, a moaning sob breaking out of his chest because he wants to come so very badly but it’s not enough even with the vibrator, the thing is just barely away from where he desperately wants it but it’s _not enough!_

"Feels good, baby?" 

Kihyun’s voice rips pierces through the desperate haze that had begun to cloud his mind, pulling him back to the present and the countertop that is becoming slick with his sweat. The question is both genuine as much as it's mocking, but Changkyun can only nod anyway and whine lowly under his breath. A hand gently closes around the side of his waist, squeezing lightly, making him give an aborted movement towards the touch before he catches himself, shaking as he tries his best to stay still as ordered. 

A soft sigh from behind and another hand envelops his other side, stopping his squirming but caressing up and down his sides. 

"You're doing so well baby, but give me words, tell me how good you feel."

A beat passes before Changkyun fully realizes he's allowed to speak, but all that leaves his mouth first is a loud whine as a thick thigh pushes from below against his crotch. 

Kihyun chuckles under his breath, murmuring "Changkyunnie is so cute" but his fingers tighten the slightest bit, betraying his calm demeanor.

" _Hnngg, hyunng…!_ "

"Changkyuunng?" Kihyun coos in reply, his fake pout audible and that has always had such a huge effect on Changkyun. Warmth flushes through his chest, his ears feeling like they're about to melt off, and his forehead drops down onto the counter as Kihyun moves his thigh again. 

"Good, s'good, feels reall' good, Ki…" 

Hips press against his butt, an obvious bulge nudging against his crack. Kihyun turns up the vibrations and immediately holds tighter onto Changkyun's hips, thrusting once upon hearing Changkyun's loud wail. 

"Baby, stay like this for just a minute, while I put the pasta in, I know you can do that. Then I'm all yours, then I'll take care of you, alright?" 

Changkyun knows he's crying and possibly drooling too by now but he still does his best to give some kind of affirmative, a pathetic whimper, really, and continues holding onto the counter for dear life. 

He doesn’t take any notice of what Kihyun’s doing, all he can focus on is the vibrator working away at his sanity. He doesn’t know how long he is standing there, if it’s mere seconds or hours. The only thing he is aware of is the unbearable heat in his groin and how desperately he wants to come and how even more desperately he tries _not to._ He is a panting, sweaty hot mess in his kitchen, courtesy of his boyfriend, and he utterly loves it.

Suddenly the vibrator is yanked out of him and Changkyun's head shoots up with a gasp, the shock of feeling empty but still _aching_ dousing him into a quick moment of clarity. 

"Ki-" he starts, whines, really, voice pitched high and desperate and coming out wet through his spit slick lips, but a new pressure, thick and heavy and hot at his entrance, cuts him off. 

Kihyun pushes into him, both hands gripping hard onto his hips, vibrator dangling forgotten from one, slow but steady, firmly, in in in, and Changkyun melts into a deep moaning mess on the counter. 

"-aaaaaAAAah, hyung, _hyung-"_

"Right here," Kihyun grits out, pressing as close as he can and trying to control his breathing, the teasing having riled him up to an extent he probably hadn't been aware of, and now with Changkyun positively pulsing around him, so so hot, it takes all of his self control to not ram himself into him like some kind of feral beast. "I'm right here, Changkyunnie."

" _Move,_ please, Ki, please _move!"_

Kihyun is a man that can only take so much. 

Changkyun can barely think anymore, any thoughts being fucked right out of him with every thrust that feels faster, harder, _deeper_ the more Kihyun loses himself in his body.

Distinctively Kihyun feels the dangling toy still buzzing away near his thighs and without really contemplating it, not thinking at all, he let's go with one hand of Changkyun's hips and gathers the toy, and fumbles to put it to Changkyun's balls.

Changkyun lets out an aborted cry at the sudden sensation, getting impossibly tight and Kihyun moans high and _loud,_ closes his fingers around Changkyun's balls and pushes the vibrator more against them with his next thrust, and Changkyun's noises bathe him in a haze of pleasure. 

Changkyun positively sobs when Kihyun thrusts inside just right, a desperate wail bursting from his throat, and Kihyun lets the vibrator drop, grabs his shoulders, pins them down and mindlessly starts fucking into that spot over and over again. 

"KI-! AH, PLE-!" Both of them are barely in control over themselves anymore, Changkyun's mind fogged over in an intense lust haze. Kihyun's so strong behind him, relentless, just barely holding onto his control and it has Changkyun drooling horribly. He can't keep up with him like this, after all the teasing and torture, he can only try to hold on but oh, he loves it. In the back of his mind he registers Kihyun's noises, his groans and high moans and gasps and grunts with every thrust, the firmness of his hips against his ass, the slap of skin against skin. But despite the roughness of it, the delicious almost too much, Kihyun holds him so gently, kisses him softly and bends over him to envelop him completely. No matter how mean they play he always shows how much he cherishes him too, and that, coupled with his dick abusing his prostate and white hot pleasure making his brain all foggy and numb, has Changkyun sobbing through his moans, barely getting in enough air. 

He loves him so fucking much. 

Distinctly Kihyun hears water boiling behind him, hears a few sizzles where it's probably dripping onto the hot stove top, feels himself teetering at the edge and _needs_ Changkyun to come _now_. He takes one hand off his sweaty shoulder, immediately diving with his mouth into the juncture of his neck, kissing and licking and sucking at the skin, and glides his hand under the heaving body he's still fucking into. His palm slides over a broad chest, fingers teasing hard nipples, uncaring of how Changkyun is bucking and flinching away. He slows a bit over his stomach, torturing them both even more, drags his hand down towards the scorching heat and nuzzles into Changkyun's sweaty temples at his hitching sobs wrecking his body. But he can't take any more either. 

Finally closing his fingers around Changkyun's dick earns him a pathetic, lovely, absolutely endearing whimper that wipes his mind clean of all thoughts except 

_Make him cum._

Kihyun pushes in deep, as deep and hard as he can, one last time, squeezes his hand, and feels it getting coated in so much cum, relishing in the loud, desperate cry Changkyun let's out, his own dick squeezed almost painfully tightly. His hips stutter as he comes too, his own voice probably completely out of control. In the back of his mind he is glad both of them made sure they are clean, and he only barely pays attention to keeping himself up, to not collapse over Changkyun who is heaving like he just performed at one of his underground gigs, boneless sweaty body slippery against Kihyun's own sweat slick shirt. 

They lay there, panting, Kihyun still with a loose grip around Changkyun's dick and his hand full of cooling cum, pressing soft kisses all over Changkyun's marked up shoulders. 

A sizzling splash from behind them has Changkyun twitching. 

"Hy'ng…"

"I know, I know, shh…" 

Carefully making sure he is standing steady again, Kihyun slowly starts to pull out, gritting his teeth against the cool air against his soft wet dick and the subdued whine coming from the boy beneath him. He redresses himself, fixing his pants while making sure he always has one hand caressing Changkyun’s back as a point of connection, and then he gently coaxes him up and around.

His boyfriend’s face is flushed, eyes glassy and sparkling in the light, lips glossy and swollen with spit and tears and he looks so gone, so thoroughly ruined, so damn gorgeous. Kihyun can’t stop himself from cooing at him and presses soft kisses all over his face, wrapping his arms around his broad but delicate frame, relishing in the feel of Changkyun melting in his embrace. 

Another sizzling sound come from the stove, Changkyun weakly poking at him to let go, making Kihyun chuckle. 

“Sit on the counter, baby, rest up a bit while I try to save our food, okay?”

Changkyun nods but doesn’t move, breath still slightly unsteady. So Kihyun pulls his underwear up as well, kissing him on the forehead when his brows furrow at the feel of the fabric glueing lube and come to his skin. Heaving him up with his hands under his armpits Kihyun carefully sits him on the counter, uncaring of the mess everywhere.

He takes Changkyun's cheeks in both of his hands, pressing a quick kiss to his swollen glossy lips, and asks 

"Will you be fine while I quickly try and save our food?" 

Changkyun nods slightly with his eyes slipping closed. Kihyun can't help himself from squishing his red cheeks lightly, cooing and pressing more kisses on his forehead. 

"Don't fall off." 

Kihyun pulls away after making sure Changkyun is sitting steady and securely and won't fall over, but as he turns around to go to pacify the angry sizzling on the stove there are hands tugging at his upper arm. Alarmed he turns around, food immediately forgotten with only the thought of Changkyun possibly needing his help, but all he gets is the soft press of lips against his.

Changkyun weakly pulls him closer with his sleeves covering his hands, tilting their heads and deepening the kiss as best as he can while he's still panting and fuzzy feeling, and Kihyun melts into it, lets Changkyun grab his hair and guide the intimate kiss. It's their first real kiss of today, a voice in the back of his head reminds him, and it spurs Kihyun on to lick into Changkyun's pliant mouth, kissing him just how he likes it, pouring a bunch of unsaid things into it. The answering moan of pleasure and satisfaction almost makes him puff out his chest in pride. 

They kiss, deeply but languidly, Kihyun sliding his hands over Changkyun's thighs, to the crease of them where he's sitting, wants to just touch him forever till all eternity. 

Sizzling from the stove makes breaks them apart, Kihyun feeling like he will literally die if he doesn't keep kissing Changkyun, but at this point he's sure their pasta is soggy and he doesn't want to know what happens if he let's it stay in the water for any longer. A last lick at Changkyun's swollen lips, both of them panting slightly, and Kihyun stumbles back in a kiss drunk haze, missing the younger's touch on him instantly. 

Changkyun watches his boyfriend without consciously doing so, his mind slowly reorienting itself and forming coherent thoughts again. He feels like he is floating, a warmth coursing through him that he never wants to disappear. He pulls his sleeves further over his fingers in an attempt to cage the warmth in, swinging his legs ever so slightly as Kihyun bumbles around the kitchen, having apparently successfully saved the pasta and adding a bit of butter to it. Changkyun feels very content in this moment, smiling at the pout on his boyfriend’s face as he stirs the sauce, eyes slipping closed again. There’s a click from the stove and a presence in from of him again, pressing something smooth and round against his lips. 

He opens his mouth, recognizing the cherry tomato Kihyun carefully pushes into his mouth with a kiss to his lips afterwards. Concentrating on chewing slowly, the fresh taste of the tomato sparks his senses to life, a shudder running down his back. 

“Do you want another one, Kyunnie?” Kihyun murmurs softly, caressing the lobe of his ear with one hand, occasionally stroking at the warm skin of his neck. Changkyun hums and parts his lips, eyes still closed, relishing every sensation.

Kihyun feeds him two more tomatoes and a full cup of water until he finally feels like he will be able to eat lunch without falling sideways from his chair, and he even manages to bring their plates and cutlery to the table, while Kihyun brings the pasta and the sauce and gets the maxi package of Changkyun’s favourite cheese brand. They’re both still sticky and gross, Changkyun with strands of his hair curling and plastering against his still sweaty skin, but at the moment, no one of them actually cares about that.

(After a successful lunch with drowsy, pleased compliments from Changkyun about the food, Kihyun ushers them both into the bathroom for a thorough scrubbing and cleaning. Afterwards he wanted to put Changkyun on the couch while he takes care of their dirty dishes but Changkyun stopped him, promising earnestly that he’s going to be the one to clean up everything, to make up for bothering him so much during cooking in the first place, and there’s really not much Kihyun can do against his adorable pout and puppy eyes. So he end up joining him on the couch for cuddles, reclined against the armrest with Changkyun climbing on top of him, chest to chest, his face buried in his neck. 

Kihyun exhales softly, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s freshly washed hair and melting under him into the couch, his other arm loosely hugging him closer. Changkyun is so warm and soft against him, pushing his face against where his hoodie bunches up around his neck, like a cat. It’s terribly endearing. Kihyun kisses the top of his head in response.

“What exactly brought today on, Changkyunnie? I don’t remember riling you up this morning or something.”

There isn’t an answer at first, only soft puffs of air hitting his neck pleasantly, followed by nimble fingers fiddling with the fabric of his sleeves.

“…you’re hot when you concentrate, Ki…“ Changkyun mumbles, making an aborted motion as if he wanted to duck his head down. Kihyun feels warmth rushing through him at the praise. Though he does emit a slightly startled chuckle.

“Last week I was “super adorable” though, what happened to that?” 

“You still are, frying eggs for breakfast and cooking ramyun for lunch,” Changkyun grumbles into his neck, drawing more chuckles out of Kihyun. 

“Then what was different this time?”

“You had a knife.” 

Now there’s a totally different warmth rushing through him as blood fills his cheeks, Changkyun’s words starting to fluster him. He tries to ignore it, laughing instead and playfully tugging at Changkyun’s hair, faux-scolding him.

“I mean it though, hyung,” Changkyun interrupts him, turning his head to the side so his cheek lies on his upper chest, fingers coming up to play with the strings of his hoodie. “You’re really amazing, taking care of me and cooking flawlessly even while I’m being a little shit to you. You have all these different sides to you that are all you, you’re cute and hot and sexy and handsome and adorable and precious and the best boyfriend ever--” 

“Aish Changkyunnn!!” Kihyun feels like he’s about to combust, face unbearably hot with all the compliments Changkyun keeps adorably mumbling against his chest. Tightening his hold around the younger boy he buries his face in his hair, shyness and contentment warring with his feelings. 

Though as he tries to compose himself he doesn’t notice Changkyun falling asleep on him. Pulling slightly away from him he sees him with his eyes closed, breathing deeply and steadily and looking more at ease than he had in the last few weeks.

Ears about to melt off he sighs softly, caressing Changkyun’s hair. 

“And you refuse to say your exams are exhausting you too, baby…” he mutters fondly, tugging the boy closer and kissing his head again, humming softly as he drifts off to sleep too.) 

**Author's Note:**

> If they are not disgustingly in love with each other and show it then what's even the point amirite
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nkm284)


End file.
